Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{3} & {3}-{-2} \\ {2}-{2} & {-2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {5} \\ {0} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$